1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a low profile cable assembly with a flat cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Video Graphics Array (VGA) connector is a common connector widely used in electric devices. For its terminals being arranged along three rows, cables, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,146 B1 disclosed, connected to the terminals can only be covered by a columniform sleeve. However, present cable assembly always need cables with one end connected to the VGA connector arranged in a line for owning low profile and adapting other connectors which are connected to the other end of the cables.
Hence, in this art, a cable assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.